1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic pallet for supporting goods.
2. Background Art
Many plastic pallets used today have top and bottom horizontal decks connected by a series of posts, between which the forks of a lift truck or pallet jack are inserted. While these types of pallets may be functional, strong, and have the desired stiffness, they typically have a large package height and thus may use more material and be heavier than what the application requires. One example of this type of pallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,044 by the inventor of the present invention, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other types of pallets, such as the stringer pallet design, often have a lower profile package height, but may also not be as strong as desired. Moreover, such pallets may not provide sufficient racking strength when they are subjected to load under a racking scenario. The rack load is the load-carrying capacity and deflection of a pallet which is supported by a rack frame near the ends of the pallet.
Accordingly, a plastic pallet is desired which is lighter and less expensive than a pallet having complete upper and lower decks with posts disposed therebetween, while providing sufficient strength and durability and also providing a desired rack load capacity.